The Adventures of Jewel Sparkles Episode 3: The Biggest Snowball Fight in Lalaloopsy Land
everybody is out in the snow, making snow forts and readying ammo Jewel: Isn't it amazing? The first annual big snowball fight! Mittens: Yeah, i think half of Lalaloopsy Land showed up for this. Crumbs: It's almost time to begin! We need to ready the snowballs. Jewel: Right! Peanut will be announcing the start of the fight any minute! I brought snowball molds, luckily! *Suddenly, a fanfare comes out of nowhere, and Peanut jumps up on to a snow mound in the middle of the battlefield, along with confetti Peanut: Ladies and gentlemen! It is time to start the biggest, snowiest, most fun snowball fight of the year! Are you ready? Peanut: Get set..... Peanut: THROW! *Peanut jumps down from the snow mound as snowballs go flying everywhere Jewel: Everybody! we need to set out the plan! Mittens: Shouldn'tve we done that earlier? Jewel: Oh....right. Anyway, Bea, you find the best snow for making snowballs. I will make them into balls with my snowball mold, handing them to the others. Crumbs, i need you to throw HARD. We can't have the other team getting any of our snowballs. Crumbs: Ok! Jewel: Alright, everyone GO! *Meanwhile, the other side is acting quickly Spot: We're doing great! We're going to win! Forest: But could you mold the snowballs into actual balls instead of snow sculptures? Spot: *holding a snow sculpture of Zebra in her hand* Oh, sorry. Forest: Swirly, Sunny, how are you doing? Swirly: Great! i'm throwing them as hard as i can! Sunny: I'm still kind of accepting the fact that i'm fighting Berry! Forest: She's on the other team, Sunny! It's only fair! Toasty: Are you guys sure you don't need extra scarves or something? It's cold out here! Forest: No, we're- AAAAH! *more snowballs rain down on Forest's team, while Jewel's team is working hard Jewel: We're doing great, everybody! Keep going! Ivory: Are you sure it's fair that we have two people that are used to snow all the time? Jewel: They have Swirly and Winter, don't they? It's fair, alright! Berry: But i don't want to hurt Sunny! Ember: This is just snow, it won't hurt! Now c'mon! We can't give up now! *Meanwhile, on the other side Forest: Alright, we need to think bigger! I'll go out there with a HUGE snowball, and throw it at them! Toasty: Isn't that cheating? Forest:No. *makes a snowball bigger than his head and runs out on the snow mound* Jewel: You can't go out from behind your fort! Forest: Yes i can! And i've got a surprise for you! HRAAAGH! *throws the snowball at them* Jewel's team: *all scream and run while the snowball knocks a hole in their fort* Crumbs: That's not fair! Forest: It is in my book! *runs back in his fort* *Suddenly, colored snowballs start flying towards Jewel's fort Forest: Great job Spot! Great idea painting the snowballs! Spot: Thanks! Forest: Ok, now, everyone grab a snowball! *Everyone grabs a snowball, someone grabbing part of Winter's hair Winter: OW! Not my hair! Actual snow! *One of the painted snowballs hits Jewel in the face* Jewel: AAAH! MY HAIR! MY DRESS! .....That is IT! *snowballs are thrown everywhere, both forts being destroyed *After the dust clears, Peanut is once again on the snow mound, holding a trophy Peanut: Alright, and the winner is.....it's a tie! All: A TIE!? Peanut: Yes! Both teams are awarded! *Forest and Jewel come up and each hold one side of the trophy, with each person's team standing beside them* Jewel: Good game. Forest: Yeah, i can't wait for next year., but i'm going to beat you! Jewel: YOU'RE going to beat ME? Ha! My team is superior! Forest: In your dreams! Both: JUST WAIT UNTIL NEXT YEAR! THE END Category:Roleplay Category:Fanfiction